Just to Hear You Again
by followtemptation
Summary: sasuke cant fall for someones looks...he cant see, but when he hears the voice of a complete dobe he cant dtop thinking about it. it causes him to go out of his comfort zone to hear it again and again. ok this storys rating and/or genre may change.
1. Mamas arms

Ok so I heard this song and it reminded me of Sasuke soooo much, so I wrote this. Neji is totally not Neji like (which ff slang says ooc, I think.) so yes. The song is mama's arms by Joshua Kadison, Ronan Keating also sings it but I like Joshua Kadison myself. **So I don't own any thing not the song(s) not the characters.** Make a note of this since I'm super lazy and am bound to forget to add a disclaimer in future chapters. the technology god hates me. first he delets my assignment thats due next week and now he wont let hav this chapter the way i want. WHY? *runs away crying to the nutella cabnet*

* * *

_The neighbours come and bring you pies,  
endless words and futile sighs,  
and you run up to your room and lock the door.  
And there you are in your Sunday best,  
the way your Mama would have had your dressed,  
and you realize it doesn't matter anymore_

_'cause all you want is Mama's arms._

Sasuke sat near the stage where he could hear the band warming up. He listened as the sound of his father's footsteps coming towards him.

"Oh, oh, oh can I play a new song I heard to warm up." Said what sounded like a complete moron.

"Do what you want, Naruto." An annoying girl said. He had felt her eyes roaming over his body since she came in.

"YAY!" the sounds of a few guitar stings vibrating followed before:

"_"Going back to a tender age,  
so full of confusion and rage,  
Daddy says, "Boys, your Mama's gone."  
There's a hand on your shoulder as you're throwing dirt,  
someone says, "Time heals the hurt.  
Little man you got to keep on keepin' on."_"

"Hey that's enough, guests will be arriving soon. Play less depressing music"

Sasuke heard his father leave then he was almost deafened by…

"It's a small world after all-"  
"Naruto shut up. We need this money don't get us fired." Incoherent grumbling followed.

"Sasuke come and greet your guests." He sighed and followed his brother's footsteps to the halls door. His sensitive hearing picked up the girls giggles before they even made it the door.

"Why am I doing this again?"  
"Because father wants you to meet a nice girl, and since you wont go out, he brought them to you."  
"What girl wants a _blind_ husband?" as always Itachi ignored him, whenever he brought up his blindness people ignored him. He heard the band beginning to play some boring song with no lyrics. He sighed as the girls started to talk one girl came up to him saying

"Good evening Sasuke."

"Right hand, 12 o'clock, belly button." His brother quickly whispered in his ear, telling him where the offered hand was. Sasuke took the hand without missing but he almost did. It was enough for the girl to gasp realising that he couldn't see her. One small sound never sounded so loud, and it soon spread to all the other girls. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up slightly, and swallowed the yells he wanted to direct at the girls.

"Evening Sasuke" he sighed, Neji his best friend saved him, from the awkward questions the girls were bound to ask. He felt a hand brush his and followed with a slight connection between them, so Sasuke could follow easily.

"Oh who's the cute blonde guitarist?" He heard the girls whispering about the band. Sasuke listened to the distinct sound of the guitar.

"Hey Sasuke I think the blonde likes you." Sasuke glared at no one since he couldn't see.

"Shut up Neji, you know father would kill me if he found out."

"So would he kill me if I made a move on the redhead?" Sasuke could hear the grin on his friends face. Sasuke sighed he knew his friend was gay but he was so open about it, it made Sasuke kinda jealous that he could be so care free.

"Do what you will; it's your rep anyway." He listened as the music picked up and suddenly he was being dragged onto the dance floor by someone.

"Bye Sasuke" he heard his friend giggle before he was surrounded by the smell of so many different perfumes he wanted to be sick. It felt like ages until the song finally ended.

"Right ladies, we shall be taking a break and will return shortly" that sounded like the singer who Sasuke had figured was the blonde everyone was talking about. Sasuke excused himself, and disentangled himself from the girls. He wanted to ask the boy about the song he had started to sing. He found his way outside and listened for the sound of the band. He heard a loud laugh and followed it, he knew he had been seen when it went silent.

"Um I'd like to talk to the guy who started singing."

"So unfair Sasuke wants to talk to Naruto." he heard the girl complain.

"Sure, why?"

"I wanted to hear the rest of the song."

"Ok then, I have ma guitar too aren't you lucky."

**_Going back to a tender age,  
so full of confusion and rage,_**

**_Daddy says, "Boys, your Mama's gone."_**

_Sasuke stood looking in the direction of his father _

_"Boys, there's something I have to tell your, your mums not coming home." Sasuke just stared at his father, what did he mean moms not coming home? She wasn't, she wasn't dead? _

**_There's a hand on your shoulder as you're throwing dirt,  
someone says, "Time heals the hurt.  
Little man you got to keep on keepin' on."_**

**_But all you want is Mama's arms._**

_It couldn't be true. Sasuke ran out side tripping over something that had been left out in the garden. He picked it up and threw it across the garden; he continued to pick up everything and anything to throw. He only stopped when he felt his fathers hand on his shoulder. His mother was the only person that made him feel safe, he rarely felt safe since he couldn't see. _

**_You ride back home in a limousine,  
the saddest car that you've ever seen,  
your brother cannot look you in the eye._**

_Sasuke sat in the car next to Itachi, he didnt say anything Sasuke assumed he was deep in thought. The rain bet down on the window, it seemed that even the sky was crying today. _

**_Lightning strikes and thunder roars,  
an early winter in that heart of yours,  
but you swear you won't let them see you cry_**

'cause all you want is Mama's arms.

_Sasuke listened to the rain imagining the dark clouds outside and knew they matched the one in his heart. He felt the pressure behind his eyes but he refused to cry, Uchiha's _don't _cry. _

**_The neighbours come and bring you pies,  
endless words and futile sighs,  
and you run up to your room and lock the door._**

_Sasuke looked at all the people coming into his house, talking and laughing, how can they? She's gone and never coming back and they were laughing? Sasuke ran to his room locking the door behind him before sliding against the door to the ground. He sat there with his knees to his chest, sobbing._

**_And there you are in your Sunday best,  
the way your Mama would have had your dressed,  
and you realize it doesn't matter anymore_**

'cause all you want is Mama's arms.

_The suit he was wearing was his mothers favourite, any chance she had she would have Sasuke dressed in it. But now she would never see him wear it again. _

**_'Round and 'round and 'round it goes.  
The seasons change the young boy grows  
to understand its all part of some plan.  
You used to wonder what it's all about,  
now those are questions you can do without.  
You laugh them off and do the best you can._**

**_But all you want is Mama's arms._**

**_All you want is Mama's arms._**

Sasuke sat and listened as the boy finished the song and his memories came to an abrupt stop.

"It was lovely"

"Yeh I heard it the other day, I had to look up the lyrics but yeh its one of my favourites. I'm Naruto by the way"

"I'm Sasuke." They sat there as Naruto played random tunes on his guitar.

"Oi Naruto lets go we're needed inside." Came the harsh voice of the pink haired girl, "oh hi Sasuke" she said shyly.

"Hn" he stood and went to walk inside, when he felt a warm hand grasp his. He felt the heat in his cheeks as he was carefully led inside. "Thanks Naruto."

"No probs" he stood as the sound of the blonde jumping up the stairs to the stage.

"Wow you didn't bite his head off, I'm impressed. I suddenly have a deep respect for him."  
"Shut up Itachi." He was right though, why didn't he yell at the blonde boy for touching him?

"Hey Sasuke I'm having a party next week wanna come?" Sasuke never went to parties because the loud noises and close packed bodies always made him disorientated.

"You know I don't go to parties, Neji."  
"But I'm inviting the band, with the sexy blonde." Sasuke suddenly felt like reconsidering. "Go on you know you want to."

"fine, fine I'll go but if it gets to loud I'm going home and you can drive me."  
"You got it" now all Sasuke had to do was survive the night. He could hear the girls calling him and he shuddered. He spent most of the night sitting out the way, while listening to the people on the dance floor and the music the band was playing. Slowly the crowd noise died down and a slower song played, it made him think of couples and somehow he knew everyone had partnered up and was dancing.

"Sasuke, why aren't you dancing?"

"Can you see anyone who hasn't already got a partner?"

"No…"

"Well there you go."  
"Sasuke I threw this ball so you could find a future wife." Sasuke sighed, he wasn't interested in girls, but he couldn't tell his father that.

"I know but I'm too young anyway."

"Your 16, you're old enough to at least have a girlfriend." Sasuke found it easier to keep his mouth shut. He heard his father sigh before standing and walking away.

"Thank you for inviting us Sasuke"

"Hn" people continued to thank him for the ball. Soon the room was empty. He could only hear Neji talking to someone and the band starting to pack up. Sasuke stood up and walked into the next room where his piano stood. He sat down and ran his fingers across the keys, before he began to play. He soon realised he was playing the song Naruto had sung for him earlier. He smiled as he continued to play he was so focused on the music he didn't notice the person entering the room until they sat down next to him.

"I didn't know you could play an instrument." He recognised the blonde's voice, not realising that he had stopped playing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll go." Before he knew it Naruto had left, leaving him alone in the big room. Sasuke sat there until Itachi came in yawning.

"What are you doing Sasuke? Its late go to bed." Sasuke stood and walked past Itachi slowly making his way to his room. He fell on his bed and thought of the blonde boy who he met tonight, fervently wishing he could see his face. He soon fell into a deep sleep filled with all the colours he couldn't see.


	2. Chained to You

OK this story is against me I swear, now I have a very good reason for not updating any of my stories in AGES: I got caught sneaking out to see my bf and got kicked out and I have only just settled down enough to start writing again ^^ please forgive me*gives puppy eye* lol sitting here typing sharing ready salted chips with my cat.

* * *

And I think about it all the time

Tell me it's madness I barely know you

We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me

Ten steps back you're still a mystery

* * *

Naruto stood with a towel around his waist panicking on what to wear. "Naruto! Hurry up!" "Sakura! I don't know what to wear" the blonde complained. The girl barged into his room and looked at the clothes on the bed. There was a pair of black jeans and a pair of torn blue jeans with chains holding them together. The tops consisted of a plain black long sleeved top, an orange shirt, and a white singlet.

"The black top with the shirt over the top and the blue jeans. Oh oh oh can I do your eye makeup? Pretty please?" The girl clasped her hands together in front of her. Naruto sighed.

"Fine but you and I both know Gaara would have a better idea how to do it. OW?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched. She yanked his hair and made him sit on the bed.

"Stay" she growled as she left the room she was back in seconds with her purse. She pulled out black eyeliner pencil and held Naruto's chin as she stuck out her tongue and carefully traced Naruto's eye.

"It's cause I'm gay isn't it?" Sakura ignored him. "You just assume that 'cause I'm gay I'll let you do my make up."

"No, its cause I assume you want to keep your testicles, that you will let me do your make up" Naruto winced, and instinctively covered his balls. He tried not to move after that for fear of losing an eye. Once Sakura was finished she leapt up and grabbed his hair wax. She then made his messy hair into an intricate, neatly arranged mess.

"There, now let's go" Naruto looked at her sceptically, and pointed at the towel still around his waist. "Oh well get dressed and then let's go!" she left the room and he threw on his clothes shoved his boots on his feet and walked out the door. He went down stairs to find Sakura sitting in her red beetle. She started it as he walked out of the building. He was barely in when she started backing out of the park.

"What's the rush" he said struggling to put his seat belt on since it kept grabbing.

"DUH! Sasuke's going to be there, I will get him to acknowledge me, and then *giggle* LOVE" Naruto looked at her like she was insane. Sasuke was good looking and everything, but damn he was moody.

"I see. Light…light! RED LIGHT SAKURA!" Naruto braced his hands on the dashboard as Sakura skidded to a stop.

"Opps" she giggled nervously as Naruto looked at her wide eyed. The rest of the drive to the other band member's houses was slow and careful with both hands on the steering wheel. They sat in the silent car, with the lights off, in stealth mode. Suddenly there was a knock on the driver's door. Sakura turned the key just enough to wind the window down.

"Um yes?"

"Hello Neji's parents have just left, let us start the party with your youthful music" and then the speaker was gone, running down the driveway.

"Uh huh?" Sakura started the slow drive down the drive way.

"Hey Sakura why have you been driving so slowly?" Kiba asked

"Because she almost killed us! She barely managed to stop for a red light. I had to try and stop throwing up my stomach. I swear I almost went through the windshield…" Naruto continued with his tail getting more and more outrageous. The band stared to unpack their instruments, which had been crammed in the car.

"Next time we're taking my car" Kiba growled as he tried to get his leg out without dragging Shikamaru's bass out with him. Together they walked into the huge house. Following the voice telling Sasuke to embrace his youth and dance with the rest of them.

"Have no fear the music is here!" Naruto said loudly to the three boys in the room. Neji pointed to the drum kit in the corner.

"You can set up there." The musicians started to set up.

"Oh, by the way I'm only paying for half the night, since the other half you are guests" he smiled, mainly at Gaara.

"Swee-eet, wait, free booze?"

"Of course what kind of party would this be without drinks, and since you're our music it's free for you."

"YES" Naruto pumped his fists in the air.

"Pipe down and let's start warming up."

"Sakura? I love you" Naruto made his best puppy eyes at her.

"What do you want?"

""Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy, Stop, whoa, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING" please Sakura?"

"Fine, if we have to."

"YAY!" they played some of their least favourite songs, until the place was reasonably crowded.

"Alright boys and girls something to shake your hips to" Naruto started to sing Savage. They played a few more songs before Neji stood on the table swaying slightly,

"Righto I think the band members have earned their keep, get them a keg." Naruto watched as he swayed a little too much and rushed to catch him.

"Whoopsy, the table moved a bit to much that time." Naruto carefully set him on his feet.

"GAARA!" Neji went to Gaara swaying a little less as he sobered up to impress the red head. Naruto stood and looked as Gaara's impassive face, but smiled slightly as the corner of his friends mouth twitched. When Naruto turned around there was a bunch of girls at his side.

"Um…hey?"

"So Naruto was it? How long have you been singing?" the boldest of the girls said. He realised she was flirting with him when she took a step closer and put a hand on his chest.

"Um…uhhh…Sakura!" in a panic he did the only thing he could think of. The pink haired girl came storming through the crowd.

"Alright you slut get off our singer, like you have a chance anyway." at the sound of his terrified cry the entire band had gathered around him. He beamed at the girl.

"Not that you're not pretty but you're not my type." Gaara scowled, Shikamaru rolled his eyes, Sakura shook he head and Kiba ran after the girl.

"Thanks,"

"Naruto your gunna have to learn to deal with girls sooner or later" Sighed Shikamaru.

"I'm a girl and you talk to me." said Sakura looking at Naruto.

"Not really, if I hadn't accidentally seen you naked id still be wondering if you were actually a girl." His smile disappeared once he saw Sakura's face. "I mean ummm…oh shit" the thud of Sakura's fist hitting Naruto rang in his ears. Sakura stalked off to continue dancing, with a guy she had met. Naruto headed over to the nearest keg and poured himself a drink. He spotted Sasuke leaning against a wall, and poured a second drink. Naruto carried both drinks over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke. drink?" Sasuke turned his head in the direction of the blonde and moved a hand to grab the drink. Naruto carefully put the drink into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke sipped his while Naruto chugged his down. Naruto noticed how Sasuke moved away from the crowds.

"Don't like crowds?"

"No. the loud music doesn't help either. I just can't get my bearings." He had barely finished speaking when Naruto grabbed his hand and lead him outside.

"Better?" he said releasing Sasuke's hand. Sasuke shut his unseeing eyes.

"Yes, I can hear everything" Naruto shut his eyes and listened. He could hear the wind rustling the leaves, and the sound of water splashing.

"It is peaceful." Naruto agreed.

"You're not listening hard enough then. There's a couple fighting in the hallway, and someone just broke a glass."

Naruto listened more intently and he could just make out the couple yelling, only just.

"You hear a lot, huh?"

"Idiot, hearing is my strongest sense, yours is your sight. But I don't have that and so my hearing has to make up for it." The two stood outside for a few minutes more when the front door flew open behind them.

"You bashtard!" they both turned around, although for Sasuke it was just instinct.

"You shaid I'm not your type why not!"

"Um…err I like…um, dark hair?" it was said as a question but she was obviously too drunk to realise.

"I'll dye it" she was starting to sound desperate.

"Eyes! Dark eye, you can't dye those."

"I'll get contacts"

"Shit" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"High IQS, which from the sound of your drunken slurring you don't have. And you can't change the fact that you're an idiot." Sasuke's unexpected intervention shut both blondes up.

"You fuck wit." She lifted her hand to throw the glass she held at Sasuke, Naruto automatically stepped in front of him. The girls eyes where closed as she released the glass, it sailed through the air and shattered on Naruto's shoulder. The sound of ripping fabric pieced the night and to Sasuke whose other senses where stronger the sound of tearing flesh and the smell of fresh blood. It was the girls scream that was heard inside. Several people came rushing out one was Sakura.

"HOLY SHIT! Naruto are you ok?" the blonde didn't move

"Is it bad?"

"No" Naruto sighed and then realise that it was Sasuke who had spoken.

"You can't see it, your opinion doesn't count." It wasn't said meanly just stating facts with a bit of humour thrown in.

"Well your bleeding" Sakura said peering at the wound.

"Wait what? Oh I don't care about that how's my top?" (Had this been an anime, everyone would have fallen over at this point.) Sakura hit Naruto on the head lightly.

"Idiot, come on I'll take you to the hospital."

"I'm coming too." The two band members looked at the raven.

"Everyone's drunk and I hate being around drunks." Sakura sighed and went inside to grab Naruto's guitar and tell the others where she was going and that she could pick them up later if they liked. She came out moments later hustled the two boys into the car and drove to the hospital. As they sat there, Sakura spoke to Sasuke,

"did you want me to drop you home once we're finished here?"

"He doesn't expect me to be home till tomorrow, if you're going back top Neji's I'll stay there."

"You could stay at mine if you don't want to go back." Naruto said looking at the two.

"That should be ok, I guess. Since I hate being in places I don't know, should be great."

"No need to be sarcastic, go back to the noisy drunks then" Naruto waited looking at Sasuke. Sasuke turned away.

"Yeh I thought so, I have another bed so you don't have to sleep on the couch." Once Naruto had finally finished being stitched up they headed back to the car, Sakura driving the boys to Naruto's flat.


End file.
